Solar tracking systems have been used to support and direct photovoltaic modules, reflectors, and optics toward the sun. The orientation of such components allows for maximum energy harvesting from sunlight throughout a day, and therefore provides for higher energy output as compared to, for example, photovoltaic modules secured to fixed mounting systems. However, increased power output of photovoltaic modules mounted on solar tracking systems often comes at a cost. More particularly, the cost of manufacturing conventional solar trackers, e.g., single axis trackers and dual axis trackers, is usually proportional to the number of axes or degrees of freedom of such systems. For example, each axis of solar tracking may require additional motors, gear trains, and other components that increase the system expense. Such additional components may increase system size and weight, which may require specialized site selection and/or site preparation. Furthermore, such additional components may increase system profile, which may increase the risk of system damage, e.g., due to higher wind loading. As a result, the use of conventional solar tracking systems may be impractical in many applications, locations, and environmental conditions.